a) Structure of intact rhinovirus complexed with Fab fragments.Over the past year, we were finally able to freeze the ratherfragile crystals of intact human rhinovirus 14 that were saturated with neutralizing Fab fragments. We have just completed this structure determination and have submitted for publication to Nature. It is important to note that this data could not have been collected on a conventional X-ray source. This is the first atomic structure of an intact virus neutralized by antibodies and has clarified much of our thinking of how antibodies fight viral infections. b) Structure of a virally encoded fungal toxin. While the data for this structure determination was collected using conventional X-ray sources, we have collected a data set to beyond 1.5 angstrom resolution and are now finishing up the refinement of this toxin. This is the first structure of a toxin from this family of antifungal agents and the structure led to experiments demonstrating that it acts by blocking calcium channels. c) Bovine glutamate dehydrogenase. We have finally crystallized this highy allosteric enzyme and have collected a native data set to 2.5-2.7 angstrom resolution. We are now starting heavy atom derivative searches and will soon come back to CHESS for MAD phasing experiments